


Dark Blue Suit

by choikanggoo



Series: dark blues, locked doors and clueless minhyuks [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikanggoo/pseuds/choikanggoo
Summary: Kihyun has one, just one, wish; yet his members are more eager to find out why he started locking his door to care about said wish.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: dark blues, locked doors and clueless minhyuks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814134
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Dark Blue Suit

Something’s definitely wrong. Kihyun, their self-proclaimed mother hen, has began locking his door at nights, yet his lights are on the whole time. Minhyuk raised the matter one time he, Hyungwon and Jooheon had dinner together.

“Hey, have you noticed that Kihyun locks his door now?” He prompted the conversation.

“It’s weirder that you even notice that. Did Hyunwoo hyung pass on his dad responsibilities to you?” Hyungwon picked on his plate.

“Two nights ago, I bumped my shin on my table so I needed a patch to avoid bruising, but the first aid kit was on Kihyun’s room. Usually, I just barge in because I’d rather not bother him to open up but that night it was locked so I knocked loudly then it took him like five minutes to open the door.”

“Ah, last night he was playing sweet music all night long so Hyungwon hyung had a good sleep and was actually smiling when he woke up.” Jooheon added. “When I told it to Hyunwoo hyung this morning, he said we might not need him anymore when he comes back.”

“Now that I think about it, Kihyun’s started acting weird since Hyunwoo hyung left.” Minhyuk clapped. “He usually stays in the kitchen until Changkyun has finished the dishes but now he just leaves as soon as he’s done eating.”

“What are you implying?”

“I think he misses Hyunwoo hyung.”

Hyunwoo was gone for three days now, attending to schedules at some place on the other side of the world Minhyuk doesn’t know how to pronounce. To date, it was the longest time that he was gone alone.

Kihyun, too, was physically present but the members feel like he had been a little distant. Sure, he still cooks for them and dotes on them from time to time but the constant motherly presence he showers the house with that the members come home to had been absent these days.

The three decided if Kihyun misses Hyunwoo, then Facetiming the leader to ask for help would be the only answer.

“Hey, appa!” The youngest called out cutely. “Are you free to talk?”

“Sure. I’m on my way to the hotel anyway.” Hyunwoo grinned. “What’s did Minhyuk do?”

“Why do you assume I did something bad? Can’t we just call you because we miss you?” Minhyuk pouted.

“I would understand if Jooheon or Kihyun calls me, but if it’s you or Hyungwon, I would assume something’s gone wrong.”

“Why would Kihyun call you?” Hyungwon asked.

“Anyway, would you mind telling me what’s up?”

“Ah, before that!” Jooheon clapped. “Hyung, remember that gold cuff links we bought? Can I borrow them?”

“Sure. I think they are still on the dark blue suit I wore on the charity ball last Sunday.”

“Hyung,” Minhyuk whined needily. “Something’s wrong with Kihyun!”

“Kihyun?” It was dark on Hyunwoo’s end but the three could swear that the color drained on his face. “What, did he catch a cold? Broke a rib or something?”

“Not that serious.” Hyungwon slapped Minhyuk’s arm. “He’s just not being himself lately.”

“Oh.” Relief was evident on the leader’s face. Minhyuk was going to tease him but he already know that the Hyunwoo would go on about how he worries about everyone in the group equally. “You didn’t force him to eat fish, did you?”

“We wouldn’t! We’re not that mean!” The three protested altogether.

“Right. So tell me about Kihyun.”

“Well, you know how Changkyun sometimes feel lonely so he crawls into Kihyun’s bed in the middle of the night for cuddles, right?”

Hyunwoo nods. 

“Well, since you were gone, he had started locking his door.”

“Uhm, I don’t think that’s stranger than Hyungwon waking up by himself.”

“Hyung!”

“Okay, okay.” Hyunwoo grinned, his eyes disappearing. “I’ll ask him about it.”

“Appa, travel safe!” Jooheon waved before they hung up.

It wouldn’t take a while though for the second youngest to be bugging Hyunwoo again.

“Hyung, I can’t find your dark blue suit!” Jooheon heard the leader chuckle at him.

“Have you checked thoroughly?”

“I did. Even Hyungwon hyung’s closet.”

“Uh, I don’t know. Ask Kihyun.”

“I tried but his music is too loud, I don’t think he could hear me.”

“Well,” Hyunwoo hesitated. “This was supposed to be a secret but there is a spare key to his room on my dog tag.”

Jooheon narrowed his eyes as he made way to the chain that’s hastily hanged on the posts of Hyunwoo’s bed.

“Why do you have his keys on your necklace?”

“Just in case of emergency.”

“Okay?” He dropped the subject as he strode out of their shared room. “I’ll keep you on, though, in case Kihyun hyung gets mad at me for sneaking into his room.”

Jooheon only heard Hyunwoo’s bright laugh as a reply. The sneaky rapper, though, called in Hyungwon as a physical shield. 

They quietly pushed the silver key into the knob of the mother’s room. What they saw was something none of them would have imagined.

Basking in the fine tune of Ruel’s Painkiller was Kihyun while swaying with Hyunwoo’s suit draped against his chest, the hanger hanging on his shoulder. 

The two weren’t really being subtle so Kihyun heard them and turned around suddenly, dropping the suit sadly on the floor.

“What are you two up to?” He asked, masking the panic in his voice.

“What are  _you_ up to?” Hyungwon’s mouth uttered, and Jooheon really wanted to slap him.

“Nothing. Why, what do you need?”

“That suit, hyung.” The youngest replied sheepishly.

“Oh!” Kihyun picked it up quickly. “It’s wrinkled though. It was already wrinkled before.”

“Just the cuff links, please.”

“Kihyun had my suit?” Jooheon forgot that Hyunwoo was still on the line.

“No, no.” Kihyun walked closer and crumpled the suit and hanger to Jooheon’s chest. “Take this.”

“Oh, I can hear him. Say hi to him for me.” Hyunwoo chirped.

“Why do you even have his suit?” Hyungwon snapped, earning a jab in the rib from Jooheon. The youngest tried telepathy with his roommate, telling him to shut up because Hyunwoo can hear everything through his Airpod, but it wasn’t working.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun sighed, wailing his arms defeatedly. “It’s just that he wore that to the charity ball, and you know, ball means dances but we just stood on the side and clapped the whole time and Hyunwoo hyung was just so fucking beautiful that night that I wanted to pull him close and sway to the music with him but I can’t because people are going to think it’s weird, heck, _hyung_ would think I’m weird and I don’t know, when I went to your room I just saw it and it still smells the way he did that night and, god, can I just have one dance with him, please?”

“Uhh,” Jooheon attempted to think of something to say but his voice just faded out.

“You know what, I’m impressed that you managed to make a few points in a single sentence.” Hyungwon faked a clap.

“Hyung?” The youngest uttered.

“Yes?” Hyungwon, Kihyun and Hyunwoo said all at the same time.

“I think I made a mistake.”

The other two in front of him just exchanged worried glances while Hyunwoo, once again, laughed majestically.

“Give me a minute.” The oldest said, hanging up on Jooheon.

“What mistake?” Kihyun asked, protective mother mode on.

“Kihyun hyung, does Hyunwoo know about all of this?”

“Of course not. Don’t even try to tell him.” He was eyeing Hyungwon, though.

“Oh, please. I literally have a body pillow with Wonho’s face printed on it.” The latter swatted Kihyun’s worries away.

“Uhh-“

Minhyuk, who hadn’t been invited to the sneak attack on Kihyun, was suddenly yelling at the living room.

“Hyunwoo hyung!!!”

Kihyun’s eyes widened before he pushed the intruders out of his room and locking it behind them. Jooheon was still clutching Hyunwoo’s suit when that same person showed up.

“Hey, hyung, you didn’t tell us you’d be back so soon.” Hyungwon waved, as if nothing happened.

“I thought you’ll figure it out when we video chatted earlier.” The oldest panted. “Now, where’s my necklace?”

Jooheon wordlessly handed the chain to Hyunwoo, who went between him and Hyungwon to unlock Kihyun’s room for the second time that night.

“I guess Kihyun would be having a good night’s sleep tonight.”

“And I don’t think you’ll see the sun again tomorrow, hyung, or ever.”

“What did I do?”

_Something’s wrong_ , Minhyuk would think again the next morning. Hyunwoo, who usually wakes up asking Kihyun for breakfast, is now on the kitchen, wearing an apron while leaning on the counter and... wait, are those pair of arms resting wrist to wrist on his shoulder? He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and the arms are still there, and the leader’s back is swinging right and left to, Minhyuk’s just now noticed, Honne’s Day One that’s playing in the background.

“We could do this everyday.” He heard Hyunwoo’s hoarse morning voice say.

“No,” There’s no mistaking that that was Kihyun. “Don’t spoil me too much then leave again.”

“Well, you can always dance with my suit when I’m gone.”

“WHAT THE HELL?” Minhyuk announced his presence quite loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies this is my first showki fanfic uwu i love them so much


End file.
